Secret
by Meiroh
Summary: Byakuya et Renji sont ensemble depuis peu, et le capitaine aimerait que cela reste secret. Mais Renji semble avoir une approche très particulière de la discrétion... yaoi non explicite, leur relation servant ici uniquement de prétexe à l'histoire


Auteur : Meiroh  
Titre : Secret  
Note : Les coms sont plus que très appréciés, meme (peut-être surtout) les négatifs !!!

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, l'amosphère s'est alourdie à la 6e division. Sur mon passage, les murmures s'évanouissent, les regards plongent vers le sol, les groupes se dipersent. J'aurais dû m'en douter, ces prétendus shinigami sont plus empressés à répandre les derniers potins qu'à faire leur travail... Je claque la porte du bureau derrière moi.  
« Ohayo, Taichou !! » Le ton un peu trop enjoué de la voix devrait m'énerver davantage : c'est précisément cette attitude insouciante qui a déclenché le problème.  
« Ohayo gozaimasu, _Fukutaichou_. » Mais au contraire, elle m'apaise, cette voix. Et le sourire qui l'accompagne... Comme chaque fois depuis près d'une semaine, je suis tenté un court instant d'envoyer paître mon rang et notre travail. Mais une réaction si peu digne ne se produira pas, ne se produira plus. Je retiens un soupir et ferme mon esprit à ces pulsions indésirables. Mon interlocuteur doit le lire dans mon regard, parce qu'une étincelle s'éteint dans le sien. Je la rallumerai plus tard... Pour l'heure, résigné, il me présente les rapports de la matinée et retourne à son bureau.

Dix heures trente, et déjà je pense à ce que je lui préparerai ce soir, pour me faire pardonner ma froideur. Et pour soulager ma propre frustration, aussi. Les idées se bousculent et un plan commence à faire son chemin dans mon esprit, tandis que ma main continue de gratter le papier, mes yeux rivés sur les lignes finement tracées. Un soupir de l'autre côté de la pièce attire mon attention et je lève les yeux sur un Renji affalé sur sa table, le regard dans le vide.  
L'ombre d'un sourire disparaît de ma bouche avant même de s'y inscrire ; l'exubérant shinigamiaux cheveux rouges n'a pas mon habileté pour dissocier son esprit et s'occuper de deux choses à la fois, donnant l'impression d'être toujours concentré sur ces tâches administratives ingrates...

Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Nos bureaux enfin libérés des dossiers urgents, j'autorise un Renji fébrile à aller « contrôler l'entraînement des hommes » afin qu'il se défoule un peu au grand air. J'ai moi aussi besoin de sortir prendre le frais ; mais aussitôt dehors, l'attitude des autres se rappelle à moi. Tournant au bout du couloir, je crois même voir quelqu'un se glisser dans notre bureau, probablement à la recherche de quelque preuve pour etayer les rumeurs... Mais ma fierté m'empêche de revenir sur mes pas le surprendre, cela ne ferait que renforcer leurs soupçons.

Arrivé aux portes du mess des officiers(1), je suis tout à fait certain d'être suivi. Un jeune shinigami qui met tout son coeur à dissimuler son reiatsu, provoquant une fluctuation régulière.Un peu comme une lampe qui clignoterait en pleine nuit...Ayant de plus en plus de mal à paraître indifférent, je refoule un soupir et prends place à une table vide, certain que nul n'osera m'aprocher.  
« Bon appétit, Taichou !! Aaaah, je meurs de faim !! Figurez-vous que... » Babillant allègrement, mon lieutenant s'installe en face de moi avec sa discrétion habituelle. Pendant une demie-heure il me raconte les progrès et les bêtises des jeunes soldats, la soirée mouvementée de la 13e division qu'accompagnaient Mastumoto et Hitsugaya, et le projet de fête idiote pour ce week end qui a suivi à la 6e pour les concurrencer. Je n'ose même pas lever la tête pour le rappeler à l'ordre discrètement, de peur de croiser les regards de ceux qui nous entourent, et chuchotent nos noms... Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'un shinigami exercant – plutôt efficacement – depuis près de cinquante ans puisse être à ce point inconscient : jamais il ne m'adressait la parole pour autre chose que le travail, et du jour au lendemain il mange à ma table comme un familier et me raconte des commérages qui d'ailleurs ne le regardent pas plus que moi ! Je commence à penser qu'il agit volontairement, pour s'afficher en ma compagnie ; Renji n'a jamais aimé faire des secrets à ses amis, et près de la moitié de la Seireitei appartient plus ou moins à cette catégorie. Mais il connaît ma répulsion pour ces choses-là, c'etait même une des conditions à notre... arrangement. Moi-même je ne parviens pas bien à accepter et définir clairement notre situation, alors la lâcher à ces chiens affamés de ragots, ce serait proprement insupportable.  
Le voilà à présent qui tente de me convaincre de l'accompagner à cette foire le samedi. Je manque de m'étrangler. Des duels au sabre de bois, de petits théâtres, passent encore, mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler de _karaoke_ et de _patinoire_... je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est. Que ferais-je dans un tel lieu ? Sans que j'ai prononcé un seul mot depuis mon entrée dans le mess, je me lève et repars en direction des bureaux du Gotei 13. Renji n'a pas fini de manger, il ne me suivra pas.

Ou peut-être que si. Il a pris, autant que ses mains pouvaient en contenir, divers plats, et bondi derrière moi, gesticulant, tentant d'articuler malgré sa bouche pleine. Quand j'acclérère le pas, il augmente son propre rythme. Les gens sourient presque ouvertement à notre passage, et je cours presque ; ce n'est évidemment pas suffisant pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais au moins cela excusera la rougeur qui menace d'envahir mes joues ... Enfin la porte du bureau est là. Une fois franchie, Renji cessera son plaidoyer, il connaît la règle : c'est la fin de ma pause.  
Mais il me dépasse et me bloque le passage, le souffle un peu court. Bien plus fort qu'il n'est nécessaire à moins d'un mètre de moi, il me supplie encore de l'accompagner. Je ne cèderai pas. J'ouvre la bouche pour le lui faire clairement savoir : « Ii... » La porte du bureau s'ouvre derrière lui et deux shinigami en sortent, visiblement confus, qui s'enfuient sans un mot. « ...yo (2) .». Mes yeux s'agrandissent en même temps que son sourire. L'étrange comportement des deux hommes a distrait mon attention et ma langue a fourché.Mais le lieutenant aux innombrables tatouages ne me laissera pas l'occasion de rectifier. Il s'enfuit dans le couloir en me criant l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Je condamne le soupir qui monte dans ma poitrine. Espère-t-il réellement que j'irai ???

J'attends au lieu-dit depuis vingt minutes, et toujours pas de Renji. Gêné des regards tantôt surpris, tantôt moqueurs de mes hommes qui entrent l'un après l'autre dans le quartier de la fête, j'ai une pensée de gratitude pour le règlement qui interdit de porter autre chose que l'uniforme de shinigami dans l'enceinte de la Seireitei ; au moins ne suis-je pas ridicule.  
« Ah, Taichou, pardon pour le retard!! » Le lieutenant surgit de nulle part devant moi. Je m'apprête à refuser la soirée et rentrer chez moi, mais une voix innatendue m'en empêche.  
« Nii-sama ! Ce n'était donc pas qu'une rumeur !? Je reviens juste du monde mortel, je ne pouvais pas croire Urahara-san... »  
« Rukia, tais-toi ! » aboit Renji « c'est supposé être secret, il... »  
« Ca suffit, Renji. » J'entre dans le quartier bruyant devant eux, les yeux rivés au sol et les sourcils froncés par l'agacement. « Avec ton attitude cette semaine, notre relation n'est plus un secret pour personne ! ». Je ne remarque qu'alors le silence qui est tombé sur le quartier. Je lève la tête.

Tous les shinigami de la 6e division sont là, réunis en arc de cercle au pied de l'estrade sur laquelle je ne me souviens pas être monté. Au dessus de leurs têtes, une immense banderole, célébrant « cent ans de commandement ». Mon coeur s'arrête de battre un instant. Par dessus mon épaule, Renji souffle entre ses dent, retenant un fou rire : « le secret, c'était la fête en votre honneur, Taichou... ».  
Les mots s'impriment lentement dans mon esprit, en même temps que l'expression ébahie de Rukia, qui se reflète sur tous les visages présents.

« Nii-sama ? Votre... _relation_ ??!!! »

Cette fois je ne parviens pas à retenir un soupir de désespoir.

* * *

(1) : Fille de militaire, on ne se refait pas ... si quelqu'un a un terme plus approprié à proposer, n'hésitez pas !!

(2) : Iie signifie non, mais Iyo peut se traduire par ok


End file.
